The Districts
by Elleannor
Summary: Elaboration on the basic and vague info provided by Suzanne Collins. Name inspirations, district features, and other details.
1. District 1

**District 1**

Industry: Luxury Items  
Population: 24,315  
Tesserae: 1,693 [richest district in Panem]

82 factories in operation  
2 diamond, 1 gold, 3 silver mines  
Jobs: Perfumer, Furrier, Jeweler, Goldsmith, Hair Stylist, Vintner

 **Hunger Games** :  
Career district  
Tribute features:  
Rosy to bronze skin, fair blonde hair, light eyes (mostly blue)  
District 1 tributes tend to be overconfident. They often use the district´s close connection to Capitol to gain favour with the sponsors. They are also known to be physically attractive.

The Reaping  
The first part of the reaping has the escort choose one male and one female tribute from eligible youth between the age of twelve and eighteen. Once they have been introduced, the escort then calls forth all possible volunteers.  
These volunteers then cast their names into two new pools-one for males and one for females, from which the already chosen tributes draw the names of their substitutes.

Volunteers are mostly children from families able to pay their tuition in one of the elite tribute academies, where they train multiple years to later compete in the Hunger Games. It is considered the highest honour to become the tribute of District 1.

 **Names** :  
Canon Names: Augustus Braun, Cashmere, Glimmer, Gloss, Marvel  
It seems that parents from District 1 name their children after precious items, which may be a reflection on their "glamorous" nature.

Possible Names: Agate, Alexandrite, Amber, Ambrosia, Aurelius, Beryl, Brillianne, Carnelian, Charm, Chrys (Oberyl as surname), Coral, Crystal, Delicia, Iridia, Jade, Jasper, Jewel, Karat, Lapis, Lazuli, Lathan, Luscious, Lustre, Mosaic, Opal, Osmia, Pearl, Palladius, Rhodius, Rose, Ruby, Seraphine, Star

 **District Info** :  
The society, as well as the industry, is strongly divided in District one. Though being widely known as the richest district in Panem, it is only a handful of elite families, who can truly enjoy the wealth this status represents. These families head the local guilds of skilled artisans, who provide Capitol with the magnificent luxury goods district 1 is known for.

The rest of the population are either factory workers, or miners, who work in poor condition in exchange for their children not having to attend the Hunger Games.

The architecture of District 1 is strongly influenced by the Capitol. The Justice building, as well as the houses of the elite families, are large, snowy white structures with roman features. They overlook the rest of the district, bested only by the distant glamour of the Victor´s village.

The Artisans, as well as other guild members, are accommodated below these structures, in yellowed buildings on the slope leading towards the base of the district Vineyard plains. At the foot of the district are the neglected abodes of miners, kept under the watchful eye of local peacekeepers, so that they would not disturb the peace above.

 **Other details** :  
Their costumes in the chariot rides are always the best  
It is mentioned that District 1 has a machine that can turn graphite into diamonds


	2. District 2

**District 2**

Industry: Masonry; Weapons  
Population: 231,354  
Tesserae: 1,937 [second richest district]

7 quarries in operation  
Jobs: Stonemason, Concrete Finisher, Bricklayer, Brick mason, Plasterer, Blacksmith, Peacekeeper

 **Hunger Games** :  
Career District  
Tribute features:  
Pale to bronze skin, both dark and fair hair, mostly dark eyes  
District 2 children are mostly raised with a warrior mindset in preparation for becoming either Tributes, or Peacekeepers. The tributes have an additional level of brutal discipline and bloodlust. They are also often described as athletic and muscular.

The Reaping  
The first part of the reaping has the escort choose one male and one female tribute from eligible youth between the age of twelve and eighteen. Once they have been introduced, the escort then calls forth all possible volunteers.

These volunteers then cast their names into two new pools-one for males and one for females, from which the already chosen tributes draw the names of their substitutes.

Volunteers are mostly children entered into one of the tribute academies, where they train multiple years to later compete in the Hunger Games. The training is so hard and ruthless that student deaths or suicides are no exceptions. Is a student isn´t chosen as tribute for the games, he or she is automatically enrolled as a peacekeeper, as not to waste precious resources.

 **Names** :  
Canon names: Brutus, Cato, Clove, Enobaria, Lyme  
District 2 citizens tend to have roman names-probably inspired by their close relationship with the Capitol.

Possible Names: Ada, Aelius, Arkose, Aquila, Breccia, Caelia, Caius, Clay, Chalk, Chert, Decima, Ender, Fausta, Flint, Gneiss, Jovian, Kimberly, Marble, Marcus, Marl, Nero, Phyllit, Rufus, Scoria, Shale Skarn, Slate, Tacita, Talc, Tuff

 **District Info** :  
After the first rebellion, District 2 was rewarded for its loyalty by the creation of the Nut-a mountain functioning as the Capitol's military command. This not only brought the district favour with the Capitol, but resulted in the increase of living conditions.

While people living in the small villages accompanying each of the vast quarries are still living in relative poverty, those based around the centre doing fine and intellectual work have risen far above the old standard.  
The Nut also brought a new world view, however, as citizens are now encouraged to prove their loyalty by enrolling their children in capitol financed academies, where they train to become future tributes and peacekeepers.

With the peacekeeper force in power, it is no wonder that the whole district takes up concrete capitol-like architecture, consisting of sharp clean angles and function-based designs.

 **Other Details** :  
District 2 tributes tend to be the strongest Careers  
Described as having one of the largest pools of victors


	3. District 3

**District 3**

Industry: Technology  
Population: 195,329  
tesserae: 62,991 [upper middle class]

12 factories in operation  
Jobs: Technical support, Assembly operator, Engineer, Tester, Technician, Electronic installation, Experimental physicist, Inventor, Mechanic

 **Hunger Games** :  
Tribute features:  
ashen skin, both fair and dark hair, dark eyes  
Though the tributes are presumed to be intelligent and technically gifted, they typically don't do too well in the Games.

 **Names** :  
Canon Names: Beetee Latier, Wiress  
Names inspired by electrical/technical terminology

Possible Names: Alloy, Ampere, Anneal, Batt, Buck, Cable, Candela, Cell, Coil, Curie, Chip, Del, Duct, Edison, Farad, Flash, Fuse, Gel, Grunt, Hertz, Ion, Kilo, Led, Lumen, Mac, Mega, Micra, Nicola, Nuke, Oberon, Spark, Therma, Volt, Watt, Zero

 **District Info** :  
After the Dark Days, the district lost its favour with the Capitol. The result of this is the artificially created poverty of most of the factory workers. While the core of the district is composed of high-tech labs, the rims of the districts are covered in rust-covered hubs of past prosperity.

Most of the district´s population never even sees the wonders that local engineers send to the capitol-they are left to manufacture fine machinery on factory belts, or to maintain the factories themselves, while those peacekeepers monitor their every move.

Aside of the factories, the district features several ironworks and metallurgical plants, all connected with the main technological core of the development division, where the metallic justice building also houses the patent department.

The accommodation in this district is same for any and all citizens, no matter the social standing. It consists of greyish square blocks of flats, lining every frequent workplace in the district.

 **Other Details** :  
The bread from this district is bite-sized square-shaped rolls


	4. District 4

**District 4**

Industry: Fishing  
Population: 111,453  
tesserae: 26,357 [upper middle class]

12 fisheries in operation  
Jobs: Longliner, Trawler, Canner, Ship Captain, Deckhand, Fisherman

 **Hunger Games** :  
Career District

Tribute features:  
tanned skin, mostly blonde and red wavy hair, mostly light eyes  
Presumed to be very good swimmers and fishers, as they are trained in their district´s industry from a very early age.

The Reaping  
The first part of the reaping has the escort choose one male and one female tribute from eligible youth between the age of twelve and eighteen. Once they have been introduced, the escort then calls forth all possible volunteers.

These volunteers then cast their names into two new pools-one for males and one for females, from which the already chosen tributes draw the names of their substitutes.

Volunteers are mostly children entered into one of the tribute academies, where they train multiple years to later compete in the Hunger Games. The academies are Capitol sponsored, as they mostly take in children orphaned by frequent storms, or those from poor families, whose parents aren´t able to feed them.

 **Names** :  
Canon Names: Annie Cresta, Finnick Odair, Mags  
names inspired by fish and fishing itself

Possible names: Amur, Arowana, Bala, Barb, Catla, Coble, Char, Dace, Devario, Dory, Elver, Finn, Gar, Hake, Jack, Limia, Lure, Marlin, Mora, Nase, Powen, Proa, Ray, Rudd, Sall, Skiff, Soleanne, Tench, Yawl, Zander

 **District Info** :  
Being a coastal region, the life of many citizens here is defined by the sea. While active fishing represents the most advanced branch of local produce, it is not all district 4 has to offer. The citizens breed freshwater fish in gigantic reservoirs, farm seaweed and salt in secluded bays-and also supply Capitol with luxury corals and pearls.

The square and justice building are located in the busiest port, both covered, as to escape local sharp sun. The citizens live in light houses, that they are able to quickly repair in case of a typhoon. Due to many people being lost at sea each year, the district has the highest number of orphans in Panem. They are, however, properly cared for once enrolled in local academies.

 **Other Details** :  
Their bread is tinted green because of the seaweed it contains  
Many district 4 citizens speak with a specific accent


	5. District 5

**District 5**

Industry: Power  
Population: 134,345  
Tesserae: 2,881 [wealthiest non-Career District]

15 power plants in operation  
Jobs: Powerplant security officer, Geologist, Equipment manager, System analyst, Maintenance

 **Hunger Games** :  
Tribute features:  
pale skin, both red and dark hair, mostly light eyes, freckles (a tribute of Asian descent is also seen) Presumably intelligent and resourceful tributes, who typically don't do too well in the Games though.

 **Names** :  
Canon Names: Porter Millicent Tripp, Fynch  
-names inspired by scientists and physics terminology

Possible Names: Alpert, Bell, Bar, Boson, Crest, Cherno, Decibelle, Dyne, Edison, Farad, Flux, Gemma, Higgs, Hydra, Isaac, Kelvin, Meson, Mill, Newt, Nova, Pascal, Pulley, Roche, Sol, Tesla, Volt, Vinci, Weir

 **District Info** :  
District 5 is responsible for generating the power of the entire nation. It has 2 thermal, 3 Hydro-Electric, 1 wind, 2 solar and 2 nuclear power stations, while it also experiments with other types of energy at all times. The long working hours assure peace even despite the limited forces of local peacekeepers.

The local architecture mirrors the renewable energy eco friendliness, as most of the local square glass houses feature a roof garden. Even the justice building was allowed to be partly overgrown by vines.  
Considered the most peaceful of the districts, its population could also be called too sedated for their own good. But maybe it is because most of the nation´s security systems also come from this district.

 **Other Details** :  
A solar power plant, Coriolanus 9, is located in the heart of District 5. It was named after President Snow


	6. District 6

**District 6**

Industry: Transportation  
Population: 784,453  
Tesserae: 68,366 [lower middle class]

52 active hubs  
Jobs: Porter, Router, Mechanic, Conductor, Baggage Handler

 **Hunger Games** :  
Tribute features:  
pale skin, pale dark hair, dark eyes  
Tributes from here have a disadvantage as they have no experience with tools or weaponry, unlike most other districts. They are, however, quite resourceful.

 **Names** :  
Canon Names: Titus  
Transportation terminology, vehicle names

Possible Names: Aston, Axle, Broker, Bomber, Bonnet, Carrie, Cabb, Cadilee, Cirrus, Clutch, Chopper, Diesel, Dozer, Dunnage, Fender, Jeep, Lane, Lorry, Race, Ramp, Reefer, Scall, Surrey, Tank, Tar, Thresher, Vespa, Wright

 **District Info** :  
District 6 is due to its extreme overpopulation the most unstable district. Due to extreme oppression by the local peacekeeper force, the citizens have learned to use all that they have to their advantage, by turning some of the district hubs into black market CenterPoint.  
This is also why morphling has easily become a district wide problem. The Capitol, however, encourages anything that sedates the population and makes them easier to control, as a large mass of people would otherwise be dangerously unstable.

Due to the overpopulation, big families have to share small apartments in concrete tenement buildings. Children also often use their tesserae for trading in the local black market rather than to keep them from starvation.

 **Other Details** :  
Capitol claims the people of District 6 dislike traveling, even though their industry is transportation


	7. District 7

**District 7**

Industry: Lumber  
Population: 26,354  
Tesserae: 63,125 [upper middle-class district]

115 mills in operation  
Jobs: Lumberjack, Load Puller, Lead Climber, Furniture Builder, Carpenter, Paper-maker

 **Hunger Games** :  
Tribute features:  
porcelain to bronze skin, both brown and fair hair, dark eyes (a tribute of Asian descent is also seen)  
District 7 has the biggest advantage in the games, as they not only have experience in the arenas brutal environment, but they also show exceptional skill in weapons such as an axe and other cutting tools.

 **Names** :  
Canon Names: Blight, Joanna Mason  
Forest flora and fauna names, as well as tree diseases and lumber terms

Possible Names: Ash, Antlee, Bark, Badge, Berry, Birch, Bow, Canker, Cone, Cull, Elm, Ivy, Kiln, Larch, Maple, Merulius, Mistloe, Moss, Nest, Oakley, Pine, Sap, Scob, Shawn, Twig, Vine, Willow, Wilt, Wolf, Wren

 **District Info** :  
One of the biggest district, the most of its land is covered by thick forest. Citizens learn their industry from early age, which gives them an edge if reaped for the Hunger games. They are also used to natural environments and despite being watched by the peacekeepers around the clock, live quite good lives in comparison with the rest of the districts.

Locals live either in small huts surrounding each mill, or in buildings near the factories in the core of the district. Their justice building is always covered with small green branches during the Reaping, symbolising the good odds and hope of the chosen tributes.  
The Victor´s village has its own secluded park and forest, where the victors can enjoy the local nature.

 **Other Details** :  
District 7 is apparently covered with large portions of forest and has a dam nearby the district  
Local tributes have been dressed as trees for 40 years in the chariot rides


	8. District 8

**District 8**

Industry: Textiles  
Population: 122,134  
Tesserae: 69,892 [lower middle class]

43 factories in operation  
Jobs: Factory worker, Weaver, Dress maker, Designer, Warehouse manager, Teacher, Tailor/Seamstress

 **Hunger Games** :  
Tribute features:  
pale skin, pale dark and ginger hair, dark eyes (a tribute of Asian descent is also seen)  
Tributes from here have a disadvantage as they have no experience with tools, weaponry, or natural environment, unlike most other districts.

 **Names** :  
Canon Names: Bonnie, Cecelia, Twill, Paylor, Woof  
Taxtile, sewing and coloring plant names

Possible Names: Alder, Angora, Braid, Camlet, Flax, Jute, Hasp, Hemp, Holly, Knit, Lace, Madderlee, Moire, Nettle, Nyle, Patch, Peony, Popleen, Saffron, Satin, Serge, Tansy, Taffeta, Tais, Voilee, Weld, Wool, Yarnn

 **District Info** :  
The whole district is covered by red-brick factories and is considered to be the most industrialized. While most of the population are factory workers, the pay is so low, that even children have to put in at least a four-hour shift after school. This is because the population is the most rebellious. Once everyone is tired, they have little time for anything other than sleep.

The locals live in run-down brick tenements, never too far from a vigilant peacekeeper, with dark greyish clouds from factory chimneys looming over them.  
The justice building is build out of red bricks and stands on a small island, accessible only through metal bridges. Despite having no flora or fauna to be worth mentioning, the district features a number of large rivers.

 **Other Details** :  
The citizens are seen to be clothed in a palette of vibrant and brighter colours than other districts  
District 8 was the first district to rise up against its Peacekeeping force.


	9. District 9

**District 9**

Industry: Grain  
Population: 15,346  
Tesserae: 70,532 [low middle class]

12 mills in operation  
Jobs: Cropper, Farmer, Plower, Sower, Harvester

 **Hunger Games** :  
Tribute features:  
tanned to bronze skin, red to dark hair, dark eyes, freckles  
Despite living in one of the most nature-friendly districts, the tributes usually don´t do too well in the games.

 **Names** :  
Canon Names: /  
Names inspired by the industry and its product

Possible Names: Atta, Bammy, Barley, Breadly, Cornelle, Chana, Dal, Graham, Emmer, Farl, Farro, Flake, Flourey, Kaya, Lens, Maizie, Mice, Muff, Penia, Pretz, Roti, Roll, Rye, Spelt, Tart, Teff, Oryza, Zea

 **District Info** :  
One of the most poor and repressed districts, 9 is a vast district managed by only a hand of citizens. The wealthier families own the local mills, while poorer consist of field workers, living in smaller huts, defending the fields against mice and hamsters.

The justice building is a flour-white concrete structure in the centre of the district, where the most renowned bakeries have their workshops. After each Reaping, a district-wide feast takes place in the square. While an often forgotten district, its citizens are fiercely loyal to their place of origin and would defend it and its industry on any and every occasion.

 **Other Details** :  
the least spoken about district in the Hunger Games series


	10. District 10

**District 10**

Industry: Livestock  
Population: 19,234  
Tesserae: 291,963 [low middle class]

livestock count of 1 million  
Jobs: Butcher, Milker, Rancher, Barn Manager, Breeder, Farmer

 **Hunger Games** :  
Tribute features:  
pale to tanned skin, dark hair, dark eyes (a tribute of Asian descent is also seen)  
Despite living in one of the most nature-friendly districts, the tributes usually don´t do too well in the games.

 **Names** :  
Canon Names: Dalton  
Names inspired by the livestock and the industry

Possible Names: Addax, Barrow, Beef, Boar, Cat, Carlot, Capon, Dear, Devon, Don, Eland, Eyn, Flesh, Fry, Fowl, Guernsey, Hackney, Henn, Hinny, Jenny, Lean, Mince, Ranch, Red, Roan, Shep, Shoat, Turk, Veal, Zeony

 **District Info** :  
The district itself consists of large areas of pastures and industrial farms. Even the citizens themselves are allowed to keep livestock in their houses to help the overall production. While most of the district´s area is dedicated to animals, the core of the district specializes in their produce. Milk, eggs, but also leather and feathers-all that is processed in nearby plants.

It is the slaughterhouses, however, which hold the most prestige within the local community, as well as with the Capitol. This is why they are located just across the square from the ivory Justice building.

 **Other Details** :  
District 10's wedding ceremony is similar to District 4's


	11. District 11

**District 11**

Industry: Agriculture  
Population: 138,546  
Tesserae: 822,568 [very poor district]

cultivated acreage of 12  
Jobs: Sorter, Irrigator, Farmhand, Harvester, Gardener

 **Hunger Games** :  
Tribute features:  
dark skin, dark thick hair, dark eyes  
District 11 tributes are usually underfed and unprepared for the games, and generally place low. There is, however, a number of tributes, who thanks to their daily work gain an advantage in the games.

 **Names** :  
Canon Names: Chaff, Martin, Seeder, Thresh, Rue  
Fruit, Flower and herb names

Possible Names: Aster, Boysen, Brandy, Catmin, Cran, Cherryden, Damson, Durian, Furrow, Florian, Huckle, Kelp, Lime, Lychee, Melon, Mul, Node, Olive, Pear, Prune, Pith, Quince, Rasp, Rubus, Sage, Senna, Thyme, Yarrow

 **District Info** :  
District 11 is covered by fields and orchards, representing the nation´s garden. There are hundreds of specialized sections, each dedicated to a specific type of floristic product. While mostly focusing on consumables, district 11 is also the Capitol´s main supplier of flowers.

The community here is organizes and distributed under a handful of powerful families. Each family then heads their own assigned workers. While the head family members often live in houses near the core of the district, the workers live as near as possible to their workplaces, in small huts and shacks.

During the harvest, everyone-including children-is expected to work from sunrise until well after dark. The peacekeeper force is very strict and ruthless here, since district 11 is the nation´s main source of food. This means harsh and unavoidable punishments for any and all offences against the state.

 **Other Details** :  
All known tributes from District 11 are of African-American decent  
The bread from this district is a dark, crescent-shaped roll dotted with seeds


	12. District 12

**District 12**

Industry: Coal mining  
Population: 7,935  
Tesserae: 862,568 [poorest district]

15 mines in operation  
Jobs: Coal miner, Geologist, Blaster, Surveyor, Metallurgist, Hob Merchant, Mayor, Baker, Butcher

 **Hunger Games** :  
Tribute features:  
olive skin, dark hair, grey eyes (Merchant families have other features as well)  
Most tributes are plagued by starvation and don´t do to well in the games. Some, however, used to hunting and gathering in the nearby woods.

 **Names** :  
Canon Names: Delly Cartwright, Gale Hawthorne, Haymitch Abernathy, Katniss Everdeen, Madge Undersee, Maysilee Donner, Peeta Mellark, Primrose Everdeen, Bristel, Cray, Hazelle, Leevy, Pipper, Posy, Rooba, Rory, Sae, Thom, Vick  
Names inspired by nature, but also the local industry

Possible Names: Alder, Buckeye, Carbane, Clover, Coalley, Digger, Dindle, Dust, Ebony, Fern, Hilt, Holly, Jet, Kohle, Kox, Lily, Lignite, Morel, Osage, Ore, Peat, Pitt, Poppy, Rosemary, Taupe, Thistle, Violet, Well

 **District Info** :  
The smallest district of them all, 12 has the privilege to house the least aggressive peacekeeper force. They are also the only force, which participated in district actions-namely trading at the local black market-the Hob.

The district is divided into two sections. The Seam, where the poorest families live in small huts, and the Merchant section, where the wealthier locals lived above their businesses, the shops surrounding the concrete Justice Building.

A twenty-foot high electric fence surrounds the district and protects the locals from the wildlife on nearby woods. Many, however, slip through to hunt in order to fight starvation.

 **Other Details** :  
Everything in the seam is covered in a layer of coal dust  
Electricity is limited in 12 and the citizens only have it a few hours a day


End file.
